Battlefield of Glory
by MtSarx
Summary: They only way to be known is to show your strength, watch as Jinhuo and Ralook fight in the arena and display to the world the power of two.


Battlefield of Glory

This is my first real attempt at fanfiction in any genre. It is a short about two characters, a Mage and a Paladin as they fight in the arena. I wrote this particular piece in such a way that you can gain a glimpse at what it might actually be like to fight in arena combat. I also tried to write in such a style that even if you have never played the game you can gain an understanding of what is going on. In order to not break the continuity I chose to use foot notes. I hope you enjoy it, and please review.

-MtSarx

* * *

><p>The heat was near unbearable; the only thing that kept Jinhuo from complaining about it was the fact that Ralook had to be about 10x hotter inside the full plate he wore. Looking down at his own gear, the mage had never been as annoyed with the blood reds and full blacks of his gladiator's regalia (1) as he was in Orgrimmar's heat. This fact was made even worse by the aspect of his magic (2), for he was a true and proud frost mage. He was one of the few skilled enough to test their mettle against other Azerothian heroes. Not only were the rewards great but the prestige which would follow could once and for all allow some of the scorn associated with his blood elf heritage (3) to be washed away in the blood of his opponents.<p>

This was to be the 10th match, and because there were no rewards given for any amount of fighting after that, this would be the last match of the week (4). Jinhuo looked over to his partner; truly there was no better comrade to ask for. Ralook was the one that founded the team, it was his idea for a melee and ranged magic combination. He searched out a skilled mage whom had experience but was not arrogant as that would lead to a pissing contest of achievements and titles. And so he found Jinhuo, the scorned mage, cursed by his heritage to forever be a slave to magical energies.

For as great a paladin as Ralook was, even he was cautious around a mage. They were monsters on the battlefield, able to twist the elements to their will; to cause damage, distraction or to slow down their foes until they could do nothing but watch the death blow. While Jinhuo, a mage, had only one true role, that of damage, Ralook, as a paladin could take any of the three roles, tank, damage or the ever important healer. (5) But in the arena it was about who could live the longest, and Ralook decided the best way to live longer was to kill faster. That was how Ralook had come up with the name of their team, "Glass Sword" it was based on their classes. A mage, which is, in the world of duels, considered a "glass cannon" because of their power, and durability, and sword because, well, it was Ralook's favored weapon.

Here in the Orgrimmar arena, otherwise known as the Ring of Valor, there would be no places to hide, and nowhere to rest. (6) While Glass Sword had fought here many times, it was not the preferred arena. Looking to Jinhuo there was a realization on the paladin's face about what it actually was to be so powerful, the cost was defense and in the open a mage was most vulnerable. The gold and blue plate that he had donned protected him from most weapons, and to top it off Ralook had gone to great lengths to have his armor enchanted to help protect against magic. It was similar magic that Jinhuo had to rely on to protect him; Ralook could already see the cool mist that floated off of him, his frost armor in place for the upcoming battle. (7)

"What do you think it will be this time?" asked the mage, turning his head to look over to and slightly down at the heavily armored paladin.

"I am not sure, the most annoying combination we have faced would have to be the warrior and druid, and while they were dangerous, it was more a battle of attrition and timing." The two were, of course, referring to the combatants that they would face and had faced.

"I am really glad that they have recently banned quite a few of the battle potions out there. I hate fighting a warrior blitzed out on a rage tonic. Are you ready? The battle is to begin soon." Jinhuo stepped forward onto the log platform and looked upward toward the sky.

"Of course I'm ready. I just hate this part, the elevator up to the arena is a little bit unstable and it makes me nervous." Ralook shivered a little while looking to the ropes made of vine, the only thing holding the wooden platform.

"I suppose that's why you forgot to do your paly magic. Those idle hands are liable to get us killed." In response to the mage's accusation, Ralook lifted his hands into the air and with but a few simple holy words the two gladiators were soon imbued with the power of the ancient kings, meant to increase all skills and even increase fortitude. He then switched his hands into a different gesture and the blood elf's armor began to glow with a multitude of holy symbols. This was, of course, the seal of corruption, which empowers the paladin's blows while corrupting the foes blood.

"Seal of corruption today Jin, in case we encounter a rogue, best to keep them out of the shadows. (8) Remember, you cannot fall first. If there is a healer, sheep the tank; if there is a double cleave team (9) go for the lesser geared of the two, and, of course, should we see our own combination, you take care of the mage. I have great confidence in your ability." Ralook was beginning to get prepared, both physically and mentally, going over all situations, strategies and outcomes, the only indication of which was his blank stare at the tunnel wall.

"Of course, I am what I am and I do what I do." The mage, too, was staring at the wall; he had in his hand Incineratus, his most powerful tool. A dagger forged from the teeth of Magmaw, the legendary lava worm, whose fires heat could only be matched by its size. (10) The weapon was imbued with magic by the beast's own power and was enchanted to give the mage's spells more punch. Coupled with Jinhuo's gladiator regalia, the blue shroud surrounding the blade seemed almost demonic. (11) Ralook pulled from his back a giant 2 handed sword, the presence of which caused the pests in the tunnels to scurry away in fear.

"The horn will sound soon and we will have to do battle. Zin'Rokh will be used for destruction and death once again. To think this blade would have a title before me; "Destroyer of Worlds", I suppose it is only fitting. Did you see I finally got it enchanted?" A great horn sounded off in the distance, the platform the two gladiators stood on began its slow trek upward.

"Of course; you must be rich though, Landslide on Zin'Rokh is a very powerful and costly combination. (12) The very earth itself shakes beneath your weapon, huh? Destroyer of Worlds, how funny. Prepare yourself, I can hear the crowd." The mage got into position, lowering his body and tensing up.

"Sorta wish that the enchanters could rework crusader and put it on my blade, I miss that enchant. It is time for Glass Sword to get a hot streak!"13 With the battle cry, the platform stopped even with the arena floor. The other platform which should have held the opponents of "Glass Sword" revealed nothing.

"SHIT! Quick, get next to me!" Ralook's frantic cry forced Jinhuo into action. Sprinting to a stop behind the paladin, he chose to go back to back and prepare a spell, leaving it on the tip of his tongue. Both of them knew what had happened, it was a double dose of rogue and they were both in stealth. (14) Ralook quickly raised his hands and called forth his power. It exploded outward cracking the ground and creating a cloud of golden smoke. (15( Jinhuo released his spell, creating from the moisture in the air an elemental, which took on the form of a humanoid wave. A terrifying spell, the creation of a minion which held a telepathic link to its master. This was why Jin had chosen the frost discipline.

"Alright this, is in theory easy. We wait, and then we strike, we must outlast them. If we can down just one of them, the other stands no chance. Be careful, you are squishy compared to me. It is you who they will target, and it is you who will determine if we win." There were no other words that could have put more pressure on the young mage's shoulders. He tensed, his body shaking from fear, a rogue's blade truly was something to fear if you were not wearing plate armor. Ralook noticed and merely shrugged his shoulders; indifference was the way to spark anger and indignation in his partner. It worked, a great fury over came the mage's green eyes, he calmed his mind and prepared himself for the inevitable.

Jinhuo now noticed the dull roar of the crowd, hundreds and hundreds of horde races lined the stands. They were getting restless, but some were familiar with the combatants, only the gladiators were unaware of whom they would be facing. A potential duel of wills would happen, a duel of skills and a test of prowess. Any fight that had a mage or a rogue was a sight to see. The cloud of holy power began to fade and Jin knew that soon the rogues would come, subtle and deadly. He began to prepare a barrier to place upon himself, but the words were lost as a blade implanted itself in his shoulder. He screamed in agony, the green liquid which flowed off the blade gave indication as to why; it was coated in a crippling poison. (16)

A wave of ice blasted from the mage, snaring the rogue, but it didn't stop the dagger's pace, continually trying to stab through the cloth robes and into soft flesh. (17) In a blink the mage was gone, 20 yards away from the rogue, already launching a great blue shard of ice towards the dark reds on the rogue's leather armor. (18) It was followed closely by a smaller similar bolt fired by an extremely angry being made of water. "Take this you bastard!" Fury and pain laced the call from the physically weakest hero.

"Die, you prick!" came the far more intimidating shout from a very pissed off paladin. This was, of course, followed by an extremely large and dangerous sword, one that Ralook hoped could be soon called Zin'Rokh, Destroyer of Rogues. As the attacks were about to reach and freeze or skewer the rogue, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. (19)

Once again the battle field was barren, but the members of Broken Sword were confident, a small wound was nothing on a mage who didn't require his muscles, and they had the advantage with one rogue already on the run. This fight was definitely going in their favor, at least until another blade found its way into the back of the recovering mage. And another, followed by another, a flurry of strikes began to rain down on the frost mage. His face stricken, there was but one option, an explosion of blue came from the mage encasing him in its cold embrace. The second rogue's blade nearly broke on the invulnerable magic ice that surrounded the frost mage, protecting him from all danger. (20)

"JIN! You son of a bitch, bloody backstabbing rogues! You're going to pay with your flesh." The paladin charged, slamming his sword into the rogue and stunning him momentarily. Ralook brought the blade around again, this time slicing at the shoulder forcing the rogue to drop one of his daggers. Hot holy fury burned through the veins of the rogue as the seal of corruption began to do its work. The last stealthed rogue popped up behind the paladin, intending to cut him in twain with his blades, but the plate armor stopped almost all of the cutting force and the poison never made it into the paladins system. Screaming in rage Ralook shouted "Avenging wrath!" (21) He sprouted intangible golden wings from his back, imbuing him with divine power bestowed by his god. His blade, the Destroyer of Worlds, cut deeper and his seal of corruption began to boil the blood of the rogue.

A huge wave of ice fell down upon the trio freezing them in place. (22) "Brain Freeze!" in a pained voice, Jinhuo announced his presence with a devastating spell which literally froze the mind of the sliced up rogue, ending his life. Rage still burning through the ice mage's veins, he turned to the last rogue, unleashing a blast of fire and a quick bolt of ice. The paladin exploded in holy energy, creating hundreds of golden holy hammers which swirled around him, each of which struck the rogue knocking him back and onto the ground.

Zin'Rokh and Incineratus came down from above the rogue aiming for vitals. "I YEILD!" they stopped just short of piercing the burned, frozen and battered rogue's body. All of the combatants were tired, their breathing heavy and in the case of the defeated rogue, ragged. "That was a great fight, you two have a great sense of teamwork, and we were unprepared for your skill." The members of the Glass Sword helped up the battered rogue as the arena healers made their way onto the field.

They watched as one old and wise Tauren Shaman (23) made his way to the fallen rogue whose mind had been shattered. With but a few words green energy sprang from his bovine hands and with it, the wounds inflicted began to stitch up and the rogue's breathing returned. The second rogue made his way over to his partner as the mage and paladin began the trek off the field to go to bed. They merely nodded to each other as they exited the stadium and turned off separate ways.

* * *

><p>1 Gladiator's Regalia is the gear that is rewarded to winners in the arena competitions.<p>

2 Mages can take any of three types of magic, Frost, Arcane, and Fire

3 Blood Elfs are cursed to crave magic energy, they also fell to using demon magic and it has been a stain on their history for over 3000 years.

4 Rewards are given each week so there is no reason to play more than required in one weeks time.

5 Paladins like Mages have three different aspects they can take and each aspect determines what role they play.

6 The arena is nothing but a barren oval, the fighters rise out of the ground from tunnels beneath the arena.

7 Frost Armor is a spell that coats a Mage with frost magic which can slow down enemies and reduce damage.

8 If a rogue is taking damage they cannot disappear into the shadows.

9 A double cleave team is where two heavily geared melee classes will sacrifice protection for damage in order to kill their opponents faster.

10 Magmaw was a beast that could only be killed if 25 heroes banded together to kill it.

11 Enchantments give off a unique visual depending on the type and how powerful it is.

12 Some enchants are far more costly than others due to the materials rarity.

13 A hot streak is winning 10 battles in a row.

14 An ability of rogues, the hero is invisible until they perform an action or take damage.

15 This is an ability of a Paladin, it damages any enemy that walks into the smoke.

16 There are many poisons a rogue can choose from, this one is meant to slow down and inhibit the poisoned.

17 An ability known as Frost Nova, it is used to snare anyone caught in it by freezing their legs in place.

18 The basic strategy of a Mage, Blink (20 yard Teleport) away and fire the main spell of your aspect. In this case it was to first freeze the opponent and then fire a Frostbolt.

19 A defensive ability of a Rogue, allowing them to disappear from any snare and regroup in stealth.

20 The greatest defensive for Mage, an invulnerable encasing of ice, it lasts for a short time.

21 Avenging Wrath channels the power of a deity through that of the Paladin.

22 This is Frost Nova, but it is used through the Mage's elemental.

23 The race of Tauren is that of a humanoid cow, they focus on nature and being one with nature. A Shaman channels the spirits of the world through their magic giving them the ability to do damage, to heal or even to revive fallen warriors.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. PLZ review!<p>

-MtSarx


End file.
